


Goats

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can't get over the stench of jealousy, and Ian has a good laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goats

"Man, I don’t know how you did it. That fuckhead smelled like goats. For real." Mickey shook his head and scrunched his nose at the memory.

Ian pulled his shirt back over his head and turned to the older boy. “Wait, what’d you say?”

Mickey hesitated in lighting his cigarette. “What? You gonna get all offended now?” He scoffed.

"No, what’d you say?" Ian stepped closer, zipping his fly.

Mickey stood there for a beat, not sure if he should repeat himself or not. He shrugged and look away for a second. “Said he smelled like goats…”

And he wasn’t expecting Ian to burst out laughing. He was really going for it too. Tears were forming in his eyes, as he doubled over and held his stomach in a fit of hysteria.

"Uhh…did I say something funny?"

Ian kept laughing, even through his attempts to stop and catch his breath. He gasped trying to get coherent words out. His face was so red, it was starting to clash with his hair and plaid shirt he’d put back on.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Mickey was genuinely confused, but he was going to hide it by seeming to get angry at the squeaking noises that were coming out of the redhead’s mouth. Actually, he was sort of afraid Ian was going to choke. He didn’t know the Hamlin…the Heinz….Heidrich……..whatever the fucking maneuver was called. "Hey!" Ian was down on one knee, crying and panting. Mickey put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little to get him to snap out of it.

Ian’s mouth was brokenly forming the words, but nothing was coming out but forced hair from the residual laughter. Finally he just laid down on the floor and stretched out with his hands covering his face, trying to calm down enough to speak properly. “I…I said the s-same….thing…” he giggled.

Mickey just watches him, his face steadily screwing up to match how baffled he felt inside. “What the hell are you even talking about, Gallagher? Said what?”

Ian removed his hands and put them behind him, pushing himself up til he was resting on his elbows. His plaid shirt fell open to either side of his torso, and his shirt was slightly raised. He saw Mickey’s eyes flick to the little hint of skin, and was glad he was already flushed red from laughing so hard. His abs definitely just got another work out.

"Linda was gone one weekend, so Kash invited me up to…" Mickey glared at him, "…anyway, I freaked and said it smelled like goats in there and bolted."

Mickey hadn’t been smoking his cigarette since he lit it, and the ash had built up almost to his fingers. He flicked it to the ground and stubbed it out with his still untied shoe. “And that’s why you were rolling on the fucking floor a minute ago, huh?” He couldn’t keep the grin from escaping when he imagined Ian pushing off that sack of shit excuse for a man.

Ian smiled, suddenly bashful, and nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know why that made me laugh so much. That was a while ago.” He brought his knees up and reached a hand out to Mickey for him to pull him up. When he was on his feet in front of him, he could see the smug pride in Mickey’s eyes. Probably picturing the stupid look on Kash’s face when he left him hanging.

"Well, it’s fucking true. How long since he went AWOL and it still smells like him in here? Reminds me of that Indian place Mandy likes. Food fucking stinks."

Ian chuckled, choosing to not call Mickey on his jealousy…like always.

He stepped closer and backed Mickey into the rack he had just been holding onto before. “Guess we’ll just have to make it smell better.”

Mickey cocked his head and grinned, letting Ian stick his hand down the front of his pants.


End file.
